Haunted
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: [Complete] The sequel to 'Diamond Tigress'. Two years have passed since the defeat of Lilac and Theo. Bit and Leena and Leon and Harmony have been living quietly and happily, but two people want to change that... Please read and review.
1. Two Years

Here's the eagerly awaited sequel to the "Diamond Tigress"! *hears cricket chirps, sweatdrops*   
Fine, be that way. By the way, it took me six months to write/type the "Diamond Tigress".   
Anyone taking bets on how long it will take me to finish the sequel?   
  
Two years have passed since Lilac and Theo's defeat making the pilot's ages:  
  
Bit, Brad, Leena: 23  
Harmony: 22  
Leon: 25  
Jamie: 20  
  
Guess what? I still don't own Zoids.   
  
Also, this fic might is a bit (no pun intended) darker than it's predecessor. The plot has   
been developed for about the next three or four parts, but it's not official as to how it's   
going to work.   
  
The name to this fic makes it sound like something from "Cowboy Bebop".   
  
Note: If you have not read Diamond Tigress, you still should be able to understand this story,   
but I do recommend you read Diamond Tigress before you read this story. A few things, like   
what the Diamond Tigress is and who Harmony Leo is, might make more sense if you read the   
Diamond Tigress first.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "...The path one believes chosen long since, constant and unchangeable,   
straight and wide, can alter in an instant. Can branch, and twist, and lead the traveler to   
places far beyond his wildest imaginings. That there are mysteries beyond the minds of mortal   
man, and that to deny their existence is to spend a life of half-consciousness." Lord Hugh (Red),  
from the book "Daughter of the Forest"   
  
Part One to "Haunted"  
'Two Years'  
~~  
  
The Blitz team smiled as another battle was won. The Diamond Tigress and the Liger Zero roared   
together and then the two Zoids took off towards the Hover Cargo. The Blade Liger followed,   
nearly keeping the pace with the other two Ultimate X's.   
  
~~  
  
Since Lilac and Theo's defeat, things had quieted down. In two years, though, things on the   
Blitz team changed. Leena and Harmony were both members of the Blitz team, along with Bit and   
Leon. Brad was currently on Naomi's team and it looked like that would be permanent. Recently,   
the two pilots had announced their engagement. Jamie had left the Blitz team a year ago when   
he received a scholarship to the best Zoid academy on Zi. Both Brad and Jamie were missed, but   
calls and letters kept the friends in touch.  
  
~~  
  
Leena stepped out of the shower, happy to feel free of sweat. She quickly dried herself off   
and got dressed. She had changed little in two years. She was a little more like the Leena   
before she left the Blitz team, but she was still a little reserved. Her hair was longer, but   
other than, she was still Leena.   
  
"Leena! How long does it take to get a shower! Come on!" Harmony yelled, pounding the on the   
door.  
  
Leena shook her head. "If you keep pounding, I'll lock myself in here!"  
  
The pounding stopped and Leena quickly pulled her long red hair into a ponytail and opened the   
door. A puff of stream greeted Harmony as she leaned against the wall.   
  
"Took you long enough." Harmony grumbled. In two years, Harmony had not changed. She still   
annoyed Leena as much as possible, and her hair was still the same length. She enjoyed   
torturing her boyfriend more than her best friend, but she annoyed Bit and Leena as much as   
possible. With Jamie gone, Harmony mostly made the battle plans and other little strategic   
things to keep the Blitz team one of the best, if not the best, Zoid team on Zi.   
  
"Grumble at me again and I'll take even longer next time." Leena replied.  
  
Harmony wrinkled her nose up at her best friend. "I'd send Bit in there to drag you out."  
  
Leena blushed. "Remember, you're in love with my older brother. I know enough about the two of   
you to blackmail both of you until the next century..."  
  
Harmony blushed slightly and slammed the bathroom door shut in Leena's face.   
  
Leena smiled and walked away.  
  
~~  
  
Leon and Bit were cleaning off their Zoids, enjoying the silence. Dr. Taurus was in his room;   
playing with his Zoid models. Their girlfriends were probably arguing over the shower.   
  
"So, Bit, are you going to ask Leena to marry her soon?" Leon asked in a nonchalant tone.   
  
Bit blushed. "I have a ring for her, but I'm waiting for the right moment to ask her."  
  
Leon nodded. "I hope you know that you have to marry her before you two *do it* or else I might  
have to kill you."  
  
Bit blushed a deeper shade of red, wondering why Leon was getting protective of his baby sister   
again. "What about you and Harmony?"   
  
Leon shrugged. "She and I are both content at where our relationship is."   
  
Bit raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Leena walked in, blinking. "Sure about what?"  
  
Bit smiled at Leena as he hopped down off the Liger's head and hugged his girlfriend.   
"Nothing, Lee. Come on, let's go get something to eat."  
  
Leena appeared confused but nodded and allowed herself to be led off by her boyfriend. Leon   
shook his head, smiling lightly.  
  
~~  
  
Bit hugged Leena tightly in his arms after they left the hanger. Leena smiled and breathed   
deeply, inhaling the scent of Bit's cologne.   
  
"You smell good." Leena muttered into his neck as he lightly kissed her cheek.  
  
"So do you." Bit told her as kissed her on the lips.  
  
"All right you two. Some of us like to keep our food in our stomachs. I'm sure that's a   
surprise, but still..." Harmony said, as she walked over towards the two, munching on a piece   
of pizza.  
  
"We get away from one person's prying eyes only to be found by someone else's." Bit muttered   
into Leena's ear. Leena laughed gently.  
  
"Have you seen my boyfriend anywhere?" Harmony asked.  
  
"My darling brother is in the hanger." Leena said as Bit pulled her away, hoping to find a   
quiet place in the Hover Cargo to make out.   
  
~~  
  
A man's laughter rang out throughout a small, dark room. The only light in the room was from a   
small candle. In his hands he held a picture of two Zoids pilots, obviously in love. A girl   
sat next to him, enjoying his mirth.  
  
"Our revenge on them will be as sweet, I assure you of that," the man said, his eyes alight   
with the thought of revenge.   
  
The girl laughed. Her laugh was truly eerie and made the dark room feel positively evil.   
  
~~  
  
Like I said at the beginning, this is the first part of Haunted, and it's also a little teaser   
since most of my readers know that I have a hard time at writing the first chapter to stories.   
The name of this fic gives you a little clue about the two people bent on revenge.  
  
Also, a little bit of trivia for you: I have been writing fanfics for well over two years now,   
and have made quite a few chaptered fics in my time, but this is the first sequel I have ever   
written.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	2. Attacking

I'm a little disappointed at the lack of reviews I got... I thought that since   
'Diamond Tigress' was so popular, that I would have gotten more than four reviews, but alas, I   
am wrong. Maybe I shouldn't think anymore.   
  
I still don't own Zoids.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Millions who long for immortality who do not know what to do with themselves   
on a rainy Sunday afternoon." Susan Ertz  
  
Part Two to 'Haunted'  
"Attacking"   
~~  
  
Leena and Bit had found a quiet corner in an older area of the Hover Cargo. They highly   
doubted anyone would find them there.  
  
They didn't know how wrong they were.  
  
~~  
  
"Leon, I'm heading into town." Steve Taurus called as he passed Leon and Harmony touching up   
their Zoids' paint jobs.  
  
"Why dad? We have enough supplies." Leon said.  
  
"I know, but they have the latest Zoid models in!" Steve said, giggling like a child.  
  
"Have fun, Doc." Harmony said, grinning at Steve.  
  
"Oh, I will." Steve said.  
  
The duo waved to Steve as he jumped in the jeep and left, grinning evilly.   
  
~~  
  
"Steve Taurus has left the Hover Cargo. Bit and Leena are in a quiet little corner, where no   
one can hear them scream. Harmony and Leon are in the garage." The little girl said.  
  
"Thank you Rebecca," the guy said.  
  
"You're welcome." Rebecca, the little girl, said, smiling.  
  
"Shall we go and give them a little scare?" the guy asked.  
  
"I would like that," Rebecca said, a childish glint appeared in her eyes, but it looked   
misplaced among the years of hatred, and the years of how long she had been alive, that shown   
in her eyes.   
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Rebecca smiled before she disappeared.  
  
~~  
  
Bit lightly kissed Leena's neck as she leaned into him. Bit sighed and kissed her forehead.  
  
"It's so quiet up here." Bit said.  
  
"I know. I came up here a lot after my mom died. I'm the only person who knows about this   
room. It used to be my mother's, and I used to come up here and watch her just go through old   
memories. It was a type of attic for her. After she died, I packed her things away." Leena   
said as she moved out of Bit's arms and over to a darkened corner. She pulled a trunk out of   
the darkness. "I think this has her wedding dress and some of my old baby things in it. Mom   
never wanted to get rid of anything that had some dear memory attached to it."  
  
Bit smiled as Leena moved the trunk back into its corner. "Let's go see it Harmony and Leon   
want to go into town and get some lunch."  
  
Leena smiled. "I'd like that. Maybe we can do some shopping! And finish the night with some   
dancing!"  
  
"Aww, you two have some nice plans!"  
  
Bit jumped up and grabbed Leena into his arms. "Who's there?"  
  
Leena shivered. The voice seemed so familiar.  
  
A little girl appeared and Leena screamed as she realized whom it was.  
  
~~  
  
Leon and Harmony had been discussing their evening plans when Leena's scream got their   
attention.  
  
"You don't think..." Harmony asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"No, this is Bit and Leena we're talking about." Leon said.  
  
"Do you think we should check it out?"  
  
"Leena probably just saw a spider or something. I'm sure it's no big deal." Leon said,   
shrugging.  
  
~~  
  
"Leena, you remember me..." Rebecca sounded flattered.  
  
"Lee, who is she?" Bit asked, looking at his terrified girlfriend.  
  
"Remember the little girl I told you about? During that Chainsaw Man thing?" Leena asked, her   
voice shaking.  
  
"Yeah..." Bit said, a little unsure of where this was going.  
  
"That's her..." Leena said.   
  
"That's right! I'm honored you remember me!" Rebecca said, sounding delighted.  
  
Leena shivered. The girl felt like pure evil. Bit felt Leena shiver and pulled her even   
closer. Bit was confused as to what was happening, but Leena seemed to be so afraid that he   
knew one thing: this girl posed a threat.  
  
'Where are Leon and Harmony? I know they heard Leena's scream...' Bit said, hugging Leena a   
little closer.  
  
~~  
  
The man smiled as he quietly snuck into the Hover Cargo. He knew that Rebecca had Bit and   
Leena busy. As he quietly turned towards the garage, he heard Leon and Harmony talking.  
  
"Do you think we should go check on Leena and Bit? Make sure that they aren't doing anything   
that they shouldn't be doing?" Harmony asked.  
  
Leon laughed. "No, I trust Bit and Leena."   
  
The man grinned as the two came closer to him. He pulled out a sleeping gas capsule and threw   
it down the hallway. Both Harmony and Leon began coughing and they immediately fell to their   
knees.  
  
The man appeared just as Leon fell asleep. Harmony's eyes became wide as she realized who it   
was, but she then passed out. The man smiled and picked up Harmony's body and left.  
  
~~  
  
Rebecca smiled lightly before breathing out a puff of sleeping smoke. Both Bit and Leena fell   
to the floor instantly. Rebecca picked up both of their bodies and disappeared. She smiled to   
herself.  
  
~~  
  
The man smiled as Rebecca appeared with both Bit and Leena. "Leave Leena with me, but take Bit   
over to Leon. Leave the two men here. Oh, and take this note with you. Leave it where they   
can find it."   
  
Rebecca nodded.  
  
The man smiled as he carefully laid Leena in the back of the van, and then put Harmony in the   
van. Rebecca appeared at his side and they both smiled.  
  
"Phase one completed." Rebecca said lightly smiling.  
  
"Yes, it is completed. I'll meet you back at the base." The man said.  
  
Rebecca smiled and disappeared.  
  
~~  
  
About five hours later, Steve Taurus came back to the Hover Cargo and found his son and his   
daughter's boyfriend lying unconscious outside the garage. He nearly ran them over with the   
jeep. He literally jumped out of the jeep and ran to his son's side.  
  
"Leon, Leon..." Steve said, slapping his son's cheek.  
  
"Dad... stop it!" Leon said, as he slowly came around.   
  
Steve hugged his son. "I was so worried.  
  
Bit slowly came around on his own. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine... WHERE'S LEENA?!"  
  
Leon was jolted into awareness as he noticed his girlfriend was missing. "Harmony! Where's   
Harmony?"  
  
Steve noticed a note on the floor, and picked it up. He read it, paling more and more after   
every word. He handed the paper to his son. "This might be a clue."  
  
Leon read the piece of paper, and handed it over to Bit, who read it aloud, trying to get the   
words to sink in. "Bit and Leon, I'm sure you're wondering what's happened to your beloved   
girlfriends. I can assure you that they're fine, both mentally and physically, but if you   
delay in finding them, they may not be the same mentally when you finally find them. I'll give   
you a clue, you know my accomplice, and at least two of you know who I am. Jog your memory.   
You know who I am."   
  
~~  
  
The van pulled into a garage. A blonde man stood there, smiling.   
  
The other man nodded curtly to the blonde man. It was easy to tell that the blonde man was   
twice as old as the other man, who had black hair. The blonde haired man had streaks of gray   
running through his hair.  
  
The black haired man smiled to the older man. "I've brought them."  
  
"Good job." The blonde haired man said as he looked at Harmony's comatose form. He smiled at   
her as he caressed Harmony's cheek. "Good job."   
  
"Thanks. What do you plan to do with them?" the blacked haired man asked as he lifted Leena's   
form tenderly out of the back of the van.   
  
"I'm not quite sure yet. Rebecca, any suggestions?" the blonde haired man asked.   
  
"I say we kill them in front of their boyfriends." Rebecca said, her voice full of hatred.  
  
"Do we have to kill Leena?" the black haired man asked.   
  
"Your plan, Rebecca, lacks merit. I'm not sure death is what they deserve. Maybe you can mess   
with their minds though..." the blonde haired man said, looking at Harmony.  
  
Rebecca smiled, her eyes dancing with ideas on how to mentally torture them.  
  
~~  
  
Okay, just a little note: Yes, Rebecca is that little girl/ghost from the Chainsaw episode.  
The black haired man is whom we've been associating with for this chapter and last chapter. He  
does works for the blonde haired man. I just started specifying him as the black haired man to   
keep him and the other man (the blonde man) apart.   
  
Do you have any idea who the black and blonde haired men are? I know who they are as I have   
the third part outlined, and trust me, there are some interesting plot twists coming up.   
  
And yes, you have been introduced to the blacked hair man before.   
  
Okay, I'm going to get working on the third part now since I have no schoolwork to deal with.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	3. Deliverance

You know, I'm really not getting the reviews that I thought I would with this fic.  
  
Anyhow, a few of you did guess whom these two people where. One reviewer (elf-princess) got one   
person, but no one got the second person.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "The naked truth is always better than the best-dressed lie." Ann Landers   
(Lovely mental picture, isn't it?)   
  
Note: This part contains violence. If you're sensitive to violence, please skip over this   
chapter.   
  
Part Three of "Haunted"  
'Deliverance...'  
~~  
  
Bit and Leon pushed their Zoids to the extreme as they crossed the barren wasteland. It was a  
round midnight; the moon bathed the land in an eerie glow.   
  
Bit growled as he thought to what promoted this midnight run.  
  
~~  
(Flashback...)  
  
It was going on eleven, and still no words from the girls or their kidnappers. Steve was   
nearly beside himself with grief, but Leon and Bit had a quiet anger raging within themselves.   
Both were thinking of their letter left by the kidnappers, wondering who kidnapped their   
beloved girlfriends and how much they would pay. A sudden realization made Bit gasp loudly.  
  
"Theo!" Bit all but shouted and ran over to the computer.   
  
Leon growled slightly at the memory the name caused, but he looked at Bit curiously. "What does   
he have to do with anything?"  
  
Bit ignored his girlfriend's brother's question as he examined old news articles. He found one   
and stopped to read it. Bit cursed his luck; he had saw this articles months ago but paid no   
heed to it.  
  
"What did you find, Bit?" Leon asked. Bit merely pointed to the article, headed "Convict   
Escapes Jail". As Leon skimmed through the article, the name of the convict was given out two   
paragraphs down.  
  
"Theo Maxwell..." Leon said, growling the name out.   
  
Steve finally noticed Leon and Bit huddling over the computer. "What did you find?"  
  
"Theo's escaped from jail. He probably had some part of Harm and Leena's disappearance." Leon   
said.  
  
Bit suddenly looked curious. "Does the name Apollo Leo sound familiar to either of you?"  
  
Steve blinked. "Yeah, that's Harmony's father. Why?"  
  
Bit growled again, but he didn't answer Steve's question. "Let's go Leon. I have an idea."  
  
(...and End of Flashback...)  
~~  
  
Harmony woke up and found herself on a soft bed. She heard Leena's groan as she woke up.   
  
"Harmony, where are we?" Leena asked softly.   
  
"I don't know..." Harmony said softly.   
  
"Harmony, Leena, it's pleasant to see you..."   
  
Harmony gasped at the sound of the voice. "Father?"  
  
The man sat down at the foot of Harmony's bed. She immediately jumped up and on to Leena's   
bed. Leena looked at Harmony and then to her father. Leena growled as she remembered exactly   
who this was and what this man had done in the past.  
  
"Leave Harmony alone, Apollo." Leena said, sneering his name.   
  
Apollo growled at Leena and stood up from his daughter's bed. "Ms. Taurus, I don't believe   
you're in any state to be making demands. Theo, Rebecca, they're wake."  
  
Theo came in and looked at Leena, a lovesick grin on his face. "Doesn't Leena look pretty, Aunt   
Rebecca?"   
  
Leena and Harmony's eyes opened wide at that. The little girl smiled at Theo, nodding.   
  
Apollo, on the other hand, looked sick. "Theo, if you're part of this operation just so you   
can ogle at someone who doesn't belong to you, I'll drop you off at the prison where I got you   
from."   
  
Theo looked offended, but Rebecca jumped to Theo's defense. "He's just a boy, Apollo. He's my   
nephew. Just because my sister killed me doesn't mean that I don't hold fond feelings for my   
nephew."   
  
Leena and Harmony huddled into the corner, afraid for their lives and they watched an   
over-dramatic soap opera play out before them.   
  
Apollo looked at Leena and Harmony. "My, my... You two have found yourselves into an   
interesting position. Let's begin two years ago. You defeat my ex-wife and her son..."  
  
Harmony's eyes widened at that fact. "Lilac is not my mother!" She looked at Theo, who was   
drooling, quite literally, at Leena. "I'm not related to that... thing!"  
  
Apollo slapped Harmony across the face, knocking her off the bed. "Don't interrupt me girl.   
Of course Lilac isn't your mother. I was only married to her for a year, and we never really   
*did* anything."  
  
Leena went to help her best friend off the floor, but Theo stopped her. He stopped her by   
putting his arms around her and holding her close to him.   
  
Leena instantly felt two things: sick (at the feeling of Theo so close to her) and her instinct   
to fight back. She struggled against Theo, but two things were against her: Theo was taller and   
heavier than she was and the fact her fighting skills were a tad bit rusty after not having a   
solid fight against anyone in two years.  
  
'I don't believe I let my skills get rusty.' Leena thought; ready to resort to the one thing   
that would get her out of Theo's grasp.   
  
She swung her leg backwards and kicked him in the nuts.   
  
~~  
  
Bit opened a COM-link up with Leon. "Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?"  
  
Leon nodded. "Positive. This is the last place I remember Apollo living, and you never forget   
a place that looks as creepy as it does."  
  
Bit nodded, worry for Leena coursing through his veins. "You don't think Theo is with Apollo,   
do you?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past Apollo, Bit." Leon said.   
  
Bit looked worried. "How much longer until we're there?"  
  
"About ten minutes." Leon said.  
  
Bit nodded.  
  
~~  
  
Theo curled up into the fetal position. Before Leena had a chance to move though, Apollo   
tackled the redhead to the ground. The fact that Apollo weighted more than one hundred pounds   
than Leena stopped her from moving. Apollo brutally hauled Leena to her feet and threw her   
into the wall. Leena cried out in pain and leaned heavily against the wall, holding her rib  
cage.   
  
"Rebecca! Deal with Leena." Apollo said as he grabbed his daughter by the wrist and pulled   
her away from Leena.   
  
"Let me go!" Harmony tried to get Apollo to release her, but her father held her tight.  
  
Rebecca smiled and focused her gaze at Leena. Rebecca disappeared the same time that Leena   
fell to the floor, unmoving and barely breathing.   
  
~~  
  
Rebecca smiled as she gazed at Leena's sadder memories. Suddenly, memories of Leena and Bit   
together on a date appeared in front of Rebecca.  
  
'So, she's trying to protect herself from me. How cute. Worthless, but cute.' Rebecca thought.   
She began going through some of Leena's most depressing moments; her near-death experience with   
Lilac, her mother's death, her brother leaving, Harmony's near-dead body after her father had   
too much alcohol one night. Rebecca frowned and began to create new memories for Leena.   
  
~~  
  
Leena's inner-self knew that Rebecca had invaded her memory, and unconsciously began to fight   
back. (Authoress: Oh, come on, we all have those little voices inn our heads, so don't act   
like you don't know what's going on!) Leena tried to fight back but depressing memories were   
beginning to filter into her mind and she couldn't fight anymore. Everything went completely   
black.   
  
~~  
  
Harmony gasped as Rebecca disappeared. "Let me go! Now!"  
  
Apollo slapped Harmony, giving the young girl a spilt lip. "Shut up."   
  
Harmony glared at her father before turning her head back to her best friend and nearly   
screamed. Leena's face was full of pain, but it suddenly went blank. "LEENA!"  
  
Rebecca reappeared. "Her mind is so weak. She'll be up in a day or two though, but I highly   
doubt she'll remember her 'new' memories."  
  
Theo nodded. "Good work."  
  
"Want me to invade your daughter?" Rebecca asked.  
  
Theo seemed to think this question over, but he nodded. He threw Harmony against the wall.   
Harmony tried to fight back, but Theo slapped her again. Harmony fell down, and Apollo kicked   
her in the ribs. Apollo glared at his daughter and grabbed Theo, still nursing himself, and   
dragged the boy away.   
  
Rebecca smiled before she entered Harmony's mind.  
  
~~  
  
It was going on one a.m. when Leon and Bit made it to where they thought their girlfriends   
were at. They left their Zoids about half a kilometer away from the building. The duo quietly   
snuck through an open window on the group floor and made their way into the kitchen.  
  
"Left or right?" Bit asked Leon.   
  
"I'll go left, you go right." Leon told Bit.  
  
Bit nodded and quietly went up the stairs.  
  
~~  
  
Rebecca left Harmony's mind and silently as she had entered it. She added some 'new' memories   
to the older ones, but some of Harmony's memories were rather frightening, even for a ghost   
like her. Rebecca looked at Leena, who still lie on the floor across from Harmony. The girl   
was still comatose, but her breathing wasn't as shallow. Rebecca debated going back into  
Leena's mind and adding more memories, but she had the feeling that Apollo needed her.  
  
~~  
  
Dun dun DUN! *snickers* How many of you actually thought that Apollo was one of Lilac's  
ex-husbands? Hmm? And that Rebecca was Lilac's little sister? I'm sure some of you are   
curious, so I thought I shove my notes for this part, so hopefully you'll be a little less   
confused.   
  
Apollo-Harmony's father  
-Ex-husband of Lilac (first marriage)  
-Harmony is product of second marriage  
  
Theo-Lilac's son  
-Product from Lilac's third marriage  
-Rebecca is his aunt  
  
Rebecca   
-Lilac's older sister  
-Died when she was nine by Lilac killing her (Suffocation-smothered with a pillow)  
  
Any more questions just leave them in your reviews and I'll answer them with my next update!   
  
Please, please, please review!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	4. Fight

*with an extremely bad Dracula accent* I am back from the dead!  
  
I know it's been a while *cough*threemonths*cough*, but I was busy with school, and the lack of reviews was leaving me uninspired. The day before I started this, my floppy disk decided to try and erase itself. Well, after an hour, I had everything back to normal.  
  
Again, this one is a bit violent, but not too bad. Also, if you're an extreme feminist like I am, don't flame me for Apollo's little rant in here. I honestly twitched all through writing it.  
  
I don't own Zoids. I never did.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Dream as if you will live forever, live as if you will die today." James Dean  
  
Part Four of "Haunted" 'Fight' ~~  
  
Apollo watched as Theo stood up straight. Theo's lower lip was out, and he appeared to be pouting. Apollo shook his head; this was no way for a lackey of his to be acting. Rebecca appeared into the room and didn't say a word. She only patted Theo's back and smiled reassuringly at her nephew.  
  
The little fuzzy family scene made Apollo sick. Something on the one security camera caught his eye. He quietly skirted out the door and walked down the hallway, absent-mindedly whistling the death march.  
  
~~  
  
Leon carefully, and silently, climbed the stairs. He had been walking for the past twenty minutes, and he hadn't seen a single person. He was rather worried. The fewer people he saw en route meant that a large number of people were waiting for him somewhere. He wondered if he was just being paranoid.  
  
Leon opened a door, and he only saw a group of books that had been thrown haphazardly around the room. He grabbed the first one he saw and opened it. There were no words, no pictures. It was blank.  
  
"What is going on?" Leon asked, puzzled by this. He grabbed another book, and it, too, was blank.  
  
~~  
  
Bit carefully walked down the hallway. He was alert as he could be, ready for anything to happen. He came to the end of the hallway and silently opened the door. He cringed as it creaked.  
  
On the other side was the still form of his girlfriend. He wasn't even sure if Leena was alive until he saw the shallow, but steady, rise of her chest. He knelt by her still form, and carefully laid a hand on her cheek. Her skin was ice cold. "Oh, Lee, what did they do to you?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
Bit turned to the sound of the voice and his mouth parted in shock as he saw who was standing there.  
  
~~  
  
Harmony awoke to the feeling of rope tightly bond around her wrists. She was aware of the pain in her ribs and her head was throbbing.  
  
"Ducky go quaff, quaff." Harmony muttered under her breath. (Authoress: Don't ask, it's a long story and an inside joke.)  
  
"I'm glad you're awake, Harmony." Apollo said.  
  
Harmony grimaced. "Where's Leena?"  
  
"She's fine. I left someone to guard her. Your little boyfriend is roaming around here. I don't doubt that Bit Cloud is here also. So, I need a bit of bait. I'm sure that you'll be enough to attract Leon, if not both him and Leena's boy toy."  
  
Harmony growled, but was wishing for a painkiller.  
  
"My dear daughter. You remind me so much of your dear mother. My second wife. She was the best one. Sweet, friendly, and she was easy to kill off. A bit protective of you, though. Oh well, you've survived this far."  
  
"You're sick! You talk about my mother like she was nothing!" Harmony bit out, glaring at her father.  
  
Apollo grabbed his daughter's chin. "Of course she was nothing. She was a female. Females belong in the kitchen, not actually out in Zoid battles. If it was meant for females to fight in battles, well, you and Leena wouldn't be in the position you're in. Honestly, women with their equal lib theories. It makes me long for the old days."  
  
Harmony's right eye began to twitch. Very violently. She hoped wherever Leena was, Leena was doing better than she was.  
  
~~  
  
"Theo," Bit growled. It was actually more of "THHHRrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooo", but it translated into the name.  
  
Theo paid no attention to the blond Zoid pilot. He looked at Leena wand smiled. "Leena, you're so pretty when you're asleep. Even though you hurt me, don't worry, I forgive you. I know you could never hurt me. You're so pretty. So precious. I would never hurt you, ever."  
  
Bit blinked at Theo, deciding that the two years Theo had been in prison had caused the man to go a bit mental. His smile was a bit unbalanced and he seemed a little too. happy.  
  
Theo suddenly looked up and saw Bit in the room. "Doesn't she look pretty? Wait a minute. you're Bit Cloud! You want my Leena!"  
  
Bit raised an eyebrow, deciding that he was definitely mental. Theo ignored the look Bit gave him and lunged at the blonde boy. Bit carefully dodged, but was extremely careful not to lose the precious bundle in his arms.  
  
"Give me her, Bit!" Theo said, growling. "She's mine. She's always been mine! Give me my Leena!"  
  
"Leena is free to pick who she's in love with." Bit said as he blinked, looked at Leena, and made a dash for the door. Theo followed, his hands extended as if to scratch's Bit's face off.  
  
Bit wondered if being in prison had made Theo mental, while letting him get a little too in touch with his feminine side.  
  
~~  
  
Rebecca, who had been floating, in the control room suddenly, err, stood up a little bit straighter. Her face was puzzled, but she smiled suddenly. A knowing grin appeared on her face, and she disappeared.  
  
~~  
  
Leena was in a fog. A very dense fog. She walked around, chilled to the bone.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?"  
  
Rebecca materialized in front of Leena. "Hello, dear."  
  
Leena's eyes widened and she took two steps backward. "Where am I?"  
  
Rebecca smiled. "In your mind. Blank place, isn't it? A bit foggy too."  
  
Leena ignored the comment as she looked around. The fog hadn't burned off at all, and she was unnerved by the fact she was in her mind.  
  
Rebecca continued to talk. "You see, dear, the little extra memories I gave you have seemed to wear off. So, like a film, it finished and left you staring a blank screen."  
  
Leena glared, finally getting everything together. "Let me out of here."  
  
"Of course, dear. Only one obstacle stands in your way. Me."  
  
~~  
  
Leon had left the room with the blank books feeling like he had violated someone. Every book in that room had been blank, but one. The one book had a drawing of a young girl and the caption, "My baby, Harmony, at five months". Leon had guessed that the sketchbooks, once again another guess on them being sketchbooks, belonged to Harmony's mother.  
  
As he walked down the hallway, it was quiet. Too quiet. Leon had a feeling of déjà vu, but this was a different hallway.  
  
He heard two people talking from the room down towards the end of the hallway. One voice was a man, calm and devoid of emotion. The other was a female's voice. A very ticked off female. His eyes lit up as he realized the ticked off voice belonged to his Harmony. He stealthily creped down the hallway and snuck into the room.  
  
~~  
  
Harmony saw Leon enter the room she was in out of the corner of her eye. She didn't open her mouth, she didn't smile, but she closed her eyes for a minute. She was not going to risk her boyfriend getting caught by her father.  
  
Apollo noticed Harmony closing her eyes and thought that she was giving into him. "So, girl, you finally surrender. Good." He smiled and raised a hand to hit her.  
  
His hand collided with Harmony's cheek just as Leon jumped out of his hiding spot and tackled Apollo to the floor.  
  
~~  
  
Bit had found a safe spot to hide from Theo, or at least he was hoping that he was safe for a moment. Leena was still out cold, but she occasionally twitched, which told Bit that she was still alive, and wherever her mind was wasn't very pleasant. What was worrying Bit the most though, was the fact that Leena was cold to the touch. Her breaths still came out in shallow gasps, but occasionally she missed a breath. He was worried.  
  
Theo smiled at Bit. "Found you."  
  
Bit found himself a bit worried over the maniac grin Theo just gave him.  
  
~~  
  
Leena managed to dodge as a Rebecca tried to punch her. 'I'm practicing my fighting skills again, as soon as I get out of here. I'm never letting this happen again.'  
  
Rebecca smiled as Leena finally retailed. "Come on, dear, show me your best moves. I've heard from my nephew that you're one of the best fighters around, and I want proof. Fight me."  
  
Leena knew she had no choice.  
  
~~  
  
And there's part four. It's a bit short, but hey, it's done. There's only one or two more parts to go!  
  
Wow, I got this done in time for my three-year anniversary. It's posted a bit early, as I'm going away this weekend, but my three year anniversary is this Saturday, the 28th. My Goddess, three years at this place. Where have the years gone? I feel old.  
  
Anyhow, please review!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon! Moonfairy2000 


	5. Loose Ends

Well, this is the last part to "Haunted".  
  
I don't, and never have, owned Zoids. I do own Theo, Harmony, and Apollo.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers! If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have made it through this fic!  
  
Quote of the Fic: "If we were meant to live in the past, we would have eyes in the back of our heads. We have eyes in the front to see what is in the present while possessing the ability to move forward." Nola Peterson  
  
Part Five to "Haunted" 'Loose Ends' ~~  
  
Bit carefully sat Leena's body further down the corridor and turned to Theo. The man gave Bit a toothy grin and pulled out a knife.  
  
Okay, it was a butter knife. Bit wasn't sure if he should laugh or feel a little bit of fear. The way Theo was waving about the knife, he wasn't sure. He did have a slight worry that the knife would fly out of his hands and hit Leena, but he wasn't sure how sharp the butter knife was.  
  
"What do you have to say now, Bit? Do you think you can beat me now that I have a knife?"  
  
Bit realized that Theo was mental. He wondered what he had on him. Bit smiled and pulled out his weapon of choice. "I have a paperclip!"  
  
Theo actually looked scared that Bit was threatening him with a paperclip. Bit realized this was probably the most inane situation he had ever been in.  
  
~~  
  
Rebecca threw a fireball at Leena. "Come on, dear, fight back."  
  
Leena back flipped out of the path of the fireball and shook her head. She wasn't sure where Rebecca was getting these fireballs at, but it was really scaring Leena.  
  
Rebecca made a 'tsking' sound. "You haven't figured out how this place works yet, have you? Come on, dear, this is your own mind!"  
  
Leena appeared puzzled by what Rebecca had just told her. Was she trying to give her a hint? What did she mean by how this placed worked. Leena recalled a book she had read where, in a dreamscape reality, the user could 'make' weapons and whatnot. Leena wondered if that could work. She imaged herself with a knife. To her surprise, in her hand was a knife.  
  
Leena gave Rebecca a wolfish grin.  
  
Rebecca actually felt a bit worried. Her mother always told her to keep her mouth shut. Maybe she should have listened.  
  
~~  
  
Harmony watched as her father roughly shoved her boyfriend off him. Apollo growled at Leon, who sneered back. The two seemed to measuring each other's strengths and weaknesses. Harmony knew that Apollo was a better fighter, but Leon was going to fight with his emotions. Even though emotions were a messy thing to involve in a fight, they could be a bit useful to fuel your energy.  
  
Apollo smirked at Leon. "I should have known that you two would fall in love. After Leena, Harmony was always closest you. It was only a matter of time before the two of you would fall in love. Pity I have to kill you. Killing you in front of my darling daughter would push her over the edge."  
  
Leon tackled Apollo again. The two began to wrestle on the floor. Apollo, who a trained fighter, was trying to use some more advanced moves. Leon, who had very little training (and what he knew was taught to him by his sister and his girlfriend), was using any tactic he wanted. Harmony would have given her left arm to help her boyfriend, but it seemed his below the belt style of fighting (literally below the belt; Leon had successfully kicked Apollo in the nuts) was holding his own, if not doing a little better.  
  
"Leon, you can beat him!"  
  
~~  
  
Bit had managed to get Theo into a corner, still waving around his paperclip in a threatening manner. Theo, scared for his life, dropped the butter knife at Bit's feet. Bit picked up the knife, and gave Theo a grin. Theo dropped to his knees and assumed the fetal position.  
  
"Oh, please don't hurt me! Have mercy on my soul!" Theo said, his tone pleading and whiny.  
  
"Why should I?" Bit asked.  
  
"I'll go back to that place! Just don't use the paperclip on me! I beg you!"  
  
Bit sighed. "Fine. Get up."  
  
Theo refused to move until Bit got rid of the paperclip. Bit sighed; it would be his luck to have to deal with the mentally deranged man who had a phobia of paperclips.  
  
~~  
  
Leena had managed to get three good blows on Rebecca, but both she and Rebecca were exhausted. In the dreamscape reality, both were subjected to exhaustion and pain, something Rebecca had found out. Leena figured it was the only fair thing that had happened in the past two days.  
  
Rebecca looked at Leena. "Girl, you won't be getting out of here alive."  
  
Leena looked at Rebecca, and then at her knife. "I beg to differ."  
  
Rebecca thought about holding a knife herself. A knife appeared and Rebecca launched herself at Leena. Leena managed to fend Rebecca off, but not before Rebecca managed to cut Leena's arm.  
  
~~  
  
Bit had just got Theo subdued (read: unconsciousness) from an 'accidental' knock in the head with his fist when he noticed a cut about ten centimeters long appear on Leena's arm. He cursed under his breath, and he wondered what, and where, Leena was. Bit ripped off a piece of fabric from his shirt and bandaged her arm.  
  
~~  
  
Leena felt, rather than saw, something, or someone bandaging her arm. The bandage had a familiar feeing to it. Leena smiled. Bit was there. She had to get out of this world for Bit.  
  
She looked at Rebecca and threw herself towards the ghost-girl. Rebecca was unprepared for the sudden assault, and Leena managed to land three more quick, shallow cuts on her opponent. Leena briefly wondered if you could kill someone who is already dead.  
  
Rebecca was so mad she could spit. How could that girl be ready to launch such a quick attack? She should be dead tired. Rebecca noticed the gleam in Leena's eyes. The girl had realized that Bit was there and waiting for her to wake up. Rebecca also realized that Leena would do anything to go back to Bit. Rebecca wrinkled up her nose; the power of true love. That you would do anything to get back to the one you love. How disgusting.  
  
Leena noticed Rebecca's pause; she appeared to be thinking. Leena realized that this was her chance. She launched herself at the ghost-girl and aimed for her knife to go straight through the heart. Or where the heart should be at least. She hit her target dead on, and Rebecca seemed to evaporate. Leena smiled, feeling happy for the first time in what felt like days. She then felt a pull on her, and smiled even wider, a calm feeling washing over her.  
  
~~  
  
Bit was worried when Leena began to twitch, but all his worry disappeared in an instance when she slowly opened her eyes. All Bit could think was that she was awake, and her gorgeous lavender eyes were staring at him.  
  
"Bit." Leena said, her voice trailing off.  
  
Bit smiled at her, and unable to stop himself, leaned forward and kissed her, pulling her as tight as he could against his body. Leena sighed into his mouth and let himself, and inadvertently her, know that she was out of wherever she was and was safe. Bit finally released her mouth and hugged Leena tightly. "Oh Leena, I was so worried."  
  
Leena just sighed, content to be in his arms. "Bit, did my brother come too?"  
  
Bit nodded. "We should go find him."  
  
He stood up carefully, bringing Leena's body up with his. He wasn't about to let her go.  
  
~~  
  
Bit and Leena found Leon and Harmony just in time. Leon was about to kill Apollo. Bit grabbed Leon, pulling the struggling man off the comatose form that was Apollo. Leena rushed over and untied the knots that held Harmony to the bed. The two girls tightly hugged one another, glad that the other was okay.  
  
"Bit, let me go! The things that he did to Harmony and to Leena are unforgivable! Let me kill the miserable-" Leon said, still struggling against Bit's arms.  
  
Bit interrupted Leon. "Leon, if you kill him, you're no better than he is. Leena is fine, Harmony is fine. Let the authorities take care of him."  
  
"How can you be so calm?! He abused them!" Leon's words were still as hot as fire, but he had stopped struggling against Bit.  
  
Leena decided to interject before her boyfriend snapped. "Leon, listen to me. I'm fine. A little sore, but fine. So is Harmony. Right now, all we want to do is go home and sleep. We want to forget about this. Can we call dad and go home?"  
  
Leon finally calmed down, and Bit released him. Leon rushed over and grabbed Harmony, and he hugged her as tight as he could. Leena smiled at Harmony, who returned the smile. Bit grabbed Leena's hand and tugged her away so that the Harmony and Leon could have a private moment.  
  
"Let's call Doc and go home." Bit whispered in Leena's ears. Leena nodded. Home sounded wonderful.  
  
~~  
  
Steve hugged Leena as tight as he could when he got to the place that Apollo had been keeping the two girls. Leena smiled; as crazy as her father was sometimes, he still loved her.  
  
Steve was more than happy to call the authorities. Theo was put into a mental institution, and Apollo was going to jail. It looked like neither of them would ever see the light of day again. Well, at least not as free men.  
  
~~ Three Weeks Later.  
  
Bit and Leena were enjoying a quiet evening on the Hover Cargo. Leon and Harmony had gone into town for dinner and Steve had tagged along. While his son and Harmony were at dinner, he was going to check out the local hobby shop and Zoid shop. Bit and Leena were curled together on the couch watching an old movie. Bit smiled at Leena as he carefully got off the couch. Leena looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'll be back in a minute, Lee."  
  
He came back and went down on one knee. "Leena Taurus, would you marry me?"  
  
Leena's eyes widened and filled with tears. She realized that she couldn't talk, but she nodded her head. She could feel the tears slipping down her face as Bit slipped the ring on her ringer. Both seemed in a state of dreaming, not sure that the other really existed. Bit hugged Leena as soon as the ring was on her finger. Leena pulled Bit's mouth to hers and they kissed.  
  
~~  
  
When Harmony, Leon, and Steve came back from town, they found Bit and Leena curled together on the couch. Leena's left hand wasn't covered, and all three could see the diamond ring on her ring finger. Steve smiled, his eyes growing misty. His little girl was going to be married. Leon sniffed, looking at his little sister. Harmony grinned and whacked Leena upside the head. Leena moaned and Bit stretched.  
  
"What do you want?!" Leena growled.  
  
"Congratulations." Harmony said, a gentle smile on her face.  
  
Leena smiled, and looked at the wedding ring on her finger. Everything was going to be fine. She had Bit, her father and brother, Harmony, and a gorgeous diamond ring to boot.  
  
~~  
  
And there's the end to "Haunted".  
  
Please leave me a review!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon! Moonfairy2000 


End file.
